


Big Brother

by HiddenViolet



Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [3]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Platonic Cuddling, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Fluff - A cold situation brings some things to light.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel
Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559452
Comments: 19
Kudos: 91





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> So as it turns out I posted the wrong story yesterday. As in that was supposed to be a try at the prompt that failed. I'm going to leave it up though, people seemed to like it. I'll probably post the other one some other time.

Malcolm was a royal pain in the ass. He was the sort of person to run headfirst into danger with no regard for his own safety. However, he always held other people’s safety in high regard. Going after Dani when she put herself into a rough situation. Helping Edrisa when the snake was climbing her. For some reason that was even more annoying for JT.

The fact that the stupid kid would be so careful with everyone else’s life but not his own. It made him want to throttle Malcolm sometimes. A sentiment he was sure Gil shared. Which is part of the reason they were currently where they were. Locked in a meat freezer praying back-up would arrive in time. Hoping they wouldn’t freeze to death first.

“You’re sure you called for back-up?”

Malcolm nodded, shivering. His body racked by the cold. JT couldn’t help the thought that it made sense the kid would be affected more from the cold that he was. Edrisa was right that he was slender. Although JT would never use that word. Skinny as fuck maybe.

“I put in the call before I entered the warehouse. Problem is there are dozens of freezers here in this place and they don’t even know we are in them,” Malcolm looked like he was going to say more but was stopped by a desperate shiver. JT frowned at him in worry. He sat down and patted the concrete next to him.

“It’s too cold to take off our clothes. We can still share body heat this way. Sit down next to me. Let’s see if we can get you warmed up. Can’t have you freezing to death. Gil would kill me. Bosses kid and all.”

It said something about how Malcolm was feeling that he didn’t protest or make a smart comment. All he did was sit next to JT and press close. JT wrapped and arm around him and frowned. Sitting on the ground with your arm around someone was uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. He gave a deep sigh, knowing he was never going to live it down.

He slid his hands underneath Malcolm’s legs and hoisted him into his lap. JT wrapped his arms around the _slender_ waist. Malcolm made a sound of confusion as he found himself tucked underneath the chin of the detective.

“We aren’t talking about it. Let’s talk about something else.”

Malcolm closed his eyes and pressed his head against the sturdy chest. He could hear the soft thumping of the heart within.

“What about how whacked this case is. And I don’t mean in the computer sense.”

“Ugh, I can’t believe you just made that joke. You don’t get to sit on my lap if you are going to make dorky programmer jokes.”

“Yeah, but you got my dorky programmer joke. What does that say about you?”

“I grew up with web 1.0. But you are right.”

Malcolm yawned and pressed into the warmth below him. “About what?”

“This case is in fact, whacked. I’ve been meaning to ask you if you’re alright. I know that this case has some similarities to things you’ve experienced. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or like you have to do it, just because we called you. I don’t want your night terrors to get worse.”

Malcolm smiled softly into the black leather jacket JT seemed to wear everywhere. “No, I’m okay. It’s nice of you to think of it though.”

“I don’t believe you, but I’ll accept your answer for now. I just want you to be safe and content as much as possible.”

“I’ve always wanted a big brother you know. A big sibling in general. Being the oldest was hard. All that pressure to make sure you’re supportive and doing enough. I thought of how nice it would be to have someone looking after me for a change. Someone who would focus on me. Probably sounds selfish when I say it like that…”

“It isn’t,” JT interrupted. “I have four older brothers. I’m the baby in the family. It’s nice to have people to look after you. It’s nice to be someone’s priority. If not your parent’s priority. And more than that it’s nice to know you have someone on your side against the world. Against your parents. Having an older sibling is nice. I’m glad to be your big brother Malcolm.”

Malcolm pulled away to look into his eyes. “Do you mean that?”

“Yeah, kid I do. You’re my little brother and all that comes along with it. On both sides.”

Malcolm gave a little frown. “What do you mean on both sides?”

“Well, you’re a challenge just to keep alive. That’s your side. On my side, at some point, you’re going to meet the rest of my family. My brothers, my father and especially my mother. She’s been nagging me for months to bring you over for dinner.”

A deep blush spread across Malcolm’s cheeks at the words. “Well, then I think we should abide by her, which means you have to bring me to dinner.”

JT laughed. “Alright kid, you can come to dinner. Meet the whole family. They’re just going to eat your cute self up. You won’t get a moment’s peace.”

They fell into silence and then JT heard it. Malcolm opened his mouth to say something, but JT shushed him. He listened harder and caught the sound of his name.

“That’s them.” He pushed Malcolm to his feet and began to call out. “In here! We’re in here!”

Malcolm joined in, their voices crying out for the rest of their team. They banged on the door as hard as possible. They heard the scraping of the lock and it opened up to reveal Gil, holding a gun and a flashlight.

“Thank God. They’re in here! I’ve found them.”

It was hardly a word later that Dani was there as well, looking at them worriedly.

“We’ve been looking for you two. How the hell did you end up in here?”

“That’s not important right now. Get out of there, let’s get you to the hospital.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos if you liked.


End file.
